amami akumu
by FoxDemonViolet
Summary: my plot, my new story, my main character, my title, my pairings, just add in the Yu Yu Gang with all their YYHness and you've got a cool story in my eyes. Main character is Shinoko Mokitawa, a strange girl with a lot of stuff who used to live near Yusuke


amami akumu

If you would like to know, I am treating this as if it was a anime tv series. Another series that is like Yu Yu Hakusho...same characters, same owers, different plot and couples. Oh and an addition of a/few character/s. You know, I don't know how many I'm going to add so, yeah. Oh and the main character is an original character. Its not fun to keep the same one. Oh and the title translates into Sweet Nightmare. Its in Japanese that I got off of its a great load of help since I'm going to use Japanese titles for the "episodes" or "chapters" as you lot call them. Though I see them as episodes due to the whole thing I'm doing or just one page long writng peices that you post online that equals one chapter when it really isn't. Anyway, I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho cast but I do own the plot and the title. Oh and if I don't update in a while its either because a) I'm bored, b) Robert, Thomas, James, etc..., are bothering me too damn much, c) because I'm too lazy, or d) my brains not working leading to writers block. Now onto the "series" or "story". But first some brief info on the main character and if I add more unknown characters in this chapter I will add their info at the end too.

Name: Shinoko  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Brown hair, a little past her shoulders. Briliant blue eyes. Shes thin and curvaceous. Her breasts are a good size, her skin is pale, and her belly is flat. Shes the perfect everyday sexy anime character.  
Bio: Shinoko lives with both her parents in a well sized house, her parents usually away on business she is often left alone with the tons of money her parents leave her for when they are gone. She hates school, but of course, who doesnt? She goes to Tamashiko (tamashi - spirit, ko - child) High School, which is about a mile from Sarayashiki Middle & High School

Episode 1: Yume His (dream days)

Blinking her eyes open, the violent rays of sun that leaked through her blinds caused them to close again. The noise of her own air conditioner blocked out all others. She sat up, opening her blue eyes yet again, but this time no sun, so they would remain open. Stretching her still half-asleep muscles she glanced at the clock. 12:23pm, her digital alarm clock blinked at her. A smile gracing her lips. It was her week long summer vacation and it was the first day too. Oh how she loved it. Have 6 days of school with some vacations sucked. But she was forced to go. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her knuckles she swung her legs over the side of the bed and examined her room. Pale walls with posters covering most of them, plain wood dresser, full length mirror in the corner. 2 closets and her own bathroom. A computer pressed against a wall on a small desk with a comfy looking chair and a laptop sitting on the ground next to it. 2 printers for each. A good sized TV near the wall at the end of her bed, so she could see the screen clearly from in bed. She had left it on last night, a rerun of some stupid kids show played. A white wood mightstand with gold trims sat next to her on her left side since her bed was pressed up against the wall near one of the windows. She smiled, it was her kind of room. But of course it was, she had picked everything. Somethings meant to stand out more than others.

"Ok, Shin-chan," she said, talking to herself, "time to get up, get dressed, and eat some brunch!"

She slipped out of her pajamas and slipped on a bra, a white belly shirt with black trims and black short sleeves, and a pair of jean shorts. She also slipped on some white peds with black bottoms. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen, only to find a note from her parents. It read:

_Our Dearest Shinoko,_

_Me and your Father and once again called on a business trip.  
Have Fun! We'll be gone for the rest of the vacation and maybe some of the school days. Remember, we love you and take my credit card if you need anything. Oh and there is about 1,000 dollars in my desk drawer in the study. Just telling you incase you didn't know._

_Love,  
Your Mother and Father._

The sixteen year old smirked. 'finally, they're gone again. And I have the house and a shit load of money to myself.' After that she went into the kitchen and had some breakfast. Going back upstairs and brushing her hair and her teeth. She then decided, hey, I think I'll go on my computer.

---

_internet conversation_

xxdisappearxx: Heylo, Keiko.  
goodgirl350: Shinoko! Hey!  
xxdisappearxx: what's up?  
goodgirl350: nothing...Yusuke's away, AGAIN! God I hate when he goes away. There is nothing to do!  
xxdisappearxx: lol, when will he be back?  
goodgirl350: umm...later today I think.  
xxdisappearxx: good -smirks-, my parents are away again.  
goodgirl350: ooo, money.  
xxdisappearxx: 1,000 in desk drawer of study and, yes and, mom's credit card.  
goodgirl350: I luv you.  
xxdisappearxx: lol, I know, who doesn't?  
goodgirl350: umm...no one?  
xxdisappearxx: exactly. Anyway.  
goodgirl350: when Yusuke gets back then we should hang out.  
xxdisappearxx: my thoughts exactly.  
goodgirl350: but where?  
xxdisappearxx: mall, cafe, Tomo's (Wendy's)...umm, my place?  
goodgirl350: or how about, Mall, Tomo's, and then your place?  
xxdisappearxx: sounds good to me.  
goodgirl350: great! then I'll call you later, when Yusuke gets back. Your number is still 589-3423, right?  
xxdisapperxx: yep!  
goodgirl350: ok then, ttyl xxdisappearxx: cya  
**goodgirl350 signed off**

---

Shinoko yawned and signed off as well. Looking around the room in search of something, anything to keep her occupide (sp?) for a while until Yusuke had come back from where ever he was. She then smiled as memories flooded back to her of when she lived around that area but them moved to the rich district of Tokyo. She remembered the time when her and Yusuke first met.

senkosenaka (senko - flash senaka - back)

"Give it back,"

the little 6 year old version of Shinoko screeched and whined at the same time. A 12 year old had snatched her little doll from her, trying to mske her jump for it and suceeded. Because she was jumping, just not high enough to reach. Tears streaked down Shinoko's face as she sobbed silently. Thinking and knowing how cruel and unfair this was.

"Give her back her doll!"

Shinoko stopped jumping up and down in her pathetic attempt to recheive her dolly from this older bully and looked behind her. A boy, her age, stood there. Fists clenched, a mean look in his lovely chocolate brown eyes, and raven black hair with some of it falling in his face. Shinoko heard the older boy chuckle and say something along the lines of, "what? you're just a kid, I'm not afraid of you." But Shinoko payed no attention to her dolly and the older bully, but now to the new boy her age. Her savior. The next thing she knew the older boy ran away crying, she was hugging the boy her age and her dolly.

"Thank you umm..."

"Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi."

"Thank you, Yusuke-kun! I'm Shinoko, Shinoko Mokitawa."

"Then, you're welcome, Shinoko."

She smiled at Yusuke, she liked him already. He was nice to her and saved her and her dolly. From that moment on her and him became good friends and she even met Keiko. Who she also became friends with. She also, at one point, had a crush on him! But she never told him...she moved away before she could and she didn't have the courage to tell him either, so, he would've never knew, and will probably never.

genzai (present)

She smiled at the memory but then sighed. That memory had only taken up like a minute of her time. Damn short flashbacks. She stood, heading downstairs where she plopped down on the couch infront of a big screen TV and turned to Anime Network, to hopefully, watch some good anime that will keep her busy for some amount of hours while waiting for Keiko to call her.

end

Well I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for next the next episode, Episode 2: Kyoko Enkai (panic party) in which she meets up with Yusuke and Keiko and some unexpected guests and shes gets more than what she bargained for! Oh and I might even find a good theme and ending song even if they're from another anime. But still!


End file.
